


Ending Happy

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo contemplates a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ending Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amai_kaminari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_kaminari/gifts).



“Do you think we did this a little backwards?”

Hakkai is smiling. The look is just a little bit smug, Gojyo thinks, but he’s pretty sure that he’s alright with it because it’s a good look for him; especially when smug is combined with flushed and tousle-haired.

“I’m not sure what you mean Gojyo.”

There’s something in his voice, and his eyes that tells Gojyo he knows perfectly well. Gojyo’s not sure he has seen Hakkai’s eyes this close before; there’s only a minute difference between the real and the fake one, something in the way it reflects the light, and Gojyo is temporarily transfixed. He puts his fingers against Hakkai’s cheekbone, then daringly closer to brush against the silky softness of Hakkai’s lower eyelid. Hakkai lets him, doesn’t even blink.

“Well it’s just...” but the thought had already escaped him. “Never mind.”

Hakkai’s fingers thread through his hair, and Gojyo thinks that it’s a shame he never let anyone touch his hair like that before, because it feels damn nice.

“Truly Gojyo,” Hakkai says, keeping his voice low, like he doesn’t _really_ want to continue the conversation, “if something about this is troubling to you...”

_Troubling_ isn’t really the word. _Confusing as fuck_ maybe, but that’s Hakkai even on a good day and Gojyo has more or less come to accept that, knows how to deal with all the different levels of confusing that Hakkai can dish out. Except this one, apparently, but he doesn’t really think he’s at fault; it is, after all, fairly new and more or less unexpected.

The expression on Hakkai’s face is starting to transform into one of concern more than distant amusement, and Gojyo knows he has to say something or risk losing the moment that he’s really starting to enjoy. Well, alright, he was enjoying it pretty much from the instant that Hakkai pressed him up against the wall – after his brain kicked in that Hakkai was actually _kissing_ him and hadn’t somehow gone psycho-youkai and decided to eat him.

“We’ve been living together a long time.”

Hakkai makes a vague noise of agreement. His fingers are still in Gojyo’s hair, combing through carefully, tickling the ridge of his ear.

“And I thought...” There’s no use in not continuing now, even if it’s going to sound stupid. “I was sorta happy with the way things were, ya know? Not that this is bad or anything – this is great. Just...”

Hakkai looks thoroughly confused now, but there’s still a ghost of a smile on the corner of his lips, like maybe, just maybe, he knows where this is headed. Gojyo just about swallows his tongue before he continues.

“Don’t people usually fall in love and _then_ live happily ever after? Traditionally...”

Hakkai laughs and, far better than any alternative, kisses Gojyo. He’s a damn good kisser for someone so many years out of practice.

“And what was it about our situation, Gojyo, which made you think we were at all inclined to be traditional?”

Nothing, of course; Gojyo figures that tradition has probably been bred right out of him.

“You could have said something sooner,” is his only defence.

Hakkai nudges him over, straddles his thighs. Their half-hard cocks rub together and Gojyo’s mind reels; he has to get a grip on Hakkai’s hips for fear that the world might spin away underneath him.

“You could have said something as well,” Hakkai chides as he moves against Gojyo achingly slow.

“Couldn’t risk making you mad. You’re fucking scary when you’re mad.”

Gojyo watches Hakkai move above him, feels their bodies connecting in a dozen or more places along fragile planes of skin, and feels a spear of desire in the deepest part of his chest like nothing else ever before. It has to be love, he figures, because it’s perfect and he doesn’t want it to stop, but it hurts at the same time.

He curls a loose fist around Hakkai’s cock, rubbing the damp tip with his thumb, dragging it over soft skin. He thinks they really should have done this sooner, because there’s nothing better than the way Hakkai shudders and whispers his name.

“So I guess this is our happy ending?”

Hakkai’s teeth drag across Gojyo’s collarbone and his lips settle just below Gojyo’s ear, warm and damp, “That’s assuming there is such a thing, Gojyo.”

“As a happy ending?” Hakkai the pessimist, even with a hand around his cock.

Hakkai’s laughter is a little unexpected, “As an ending, Gojyo.”

Everything has to end eventually, Gojyo thinks, but Hakkai can be damned determined, and probably if anyone could stop the world, it would be him.

Endings are overrated anyhow.

-end-


End file.
